


Rutina

by Crisantemo



Series: Evanstan Esp Prompts [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisantemo/pseuds/Crisantemo
Summary: Chris encuentra a Sebastian usando una de sus camisetas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buck_Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/gifts).



Todo comenzó (o al menos así lo recuerda Chris, nunca ha sido bueno en los detalles) cuando recién estaba saliendo de la ducha. Había encontrado a Sebastian usando una de sus camisetas holgadas para dormir. Estaba tan agotado y tenía muchas ganas de acurrucarse al castaño, viendo televisión, que decidió omitir el pequeño detalle.

Los días transcurrieron normalmente. Atendían compromisos, hacían grabaciones y en las pequeñas oportunidades aprovechaban para verse. Con la única diferencia de que Sebastian usaba sus pijamas. Chris (otra vez) le restó importancia, recordaba que sus ex novias y sus antiguas conquistas acostumbraban usar su ropa alguna que otra vez. Sólo que el rumano lo hacía con más frecuencia. Además esto quedaba entre ellos.

No obstante, al comprobar que tomaba sus prendas de vestir cuando tenían que separarse por un período extenso de tiempo, se preocupó de verdad. Sabía que pronto la gente especularía, si es que no lo estaban haciendo, pero se negaba a tomar su portátil para investigar. Lo que estaba pasando, suponía, era producto de la convivencia diaria. Y siendo sincero, le daba algo de ternura.

***

Chris había regresado, completamente hastiado y agotado de pasar varias horas en el avión sin apenas moverse, pero después de varias semanas por fin coincidían en la misma ciudad. Tan sólo le faltaba atender una entrevista para consentir a Sebastian cómo se merecía. Le tomó un poco de tiempo arreglase, el atuendo era sencillo y casual, tan sólo le faltaba sus botas marrones para completarlo (sus favoritas). Sus zapatos deportivos habían quedado arruinados por la lluvia y lo demás estaba en la otra residencia (desventajas de moverse de un lado a otro).

Sebastian frunció el ceño, advirtiéndole que podía pescar una pulmonía por su descuido. El mayor le besó la mejilla en respuesta, presumiéndole de tener la salud de un roble antes de hurgar en el armario. Casi se ponía a llorar al encontrar el lamentable estado de las botas, de pronto los zapatos deportivos parecían una mejor opción. Claro, si no estuvieran húmedos. 

Chris no se consideraba la persona más quisquillosa o la mejor vestida del mundo, pero procuraba que su ropa y sus zapatos estuvieran en buenas condiciones. Cosa que para Sebastian, digamos… no era prioridad. Definitivamente, tenían que hablar, había tiempo suficiente. Sebastian había usado sus botas y no las había cuidado cómo debiera. Sin embargo, bastó que lo mirara con esos grandes ojos azules para derretirse y suspirar derrotado.

La historia que compartían estaba llena de peleas y reconciliaciones. Muchas habían sido por los motivos más tontos y lo que menos quería era agregar otra muesca a la lista. Sebastian era posesivo, muy posesivo. Tal vez, por eso tomaba sus cosas. Aunque, últimamente, tampoco se quedaba atrás y eso le asustaba.

***

Los zapatos no eran lo único que se llevaba Seb, también sus gorras . Chris estaba casi seguro que odiaba esas gorras con todas sus fuerzas, juraba que odiaba su estilo y parecía que lo imitaba. Era extraño la actitud que Sebastian estaba tomando, era el que más insistía en ser discretos y esto definitivamente no estaba ayudando.

Su armario era un caos, un completo desorden en que ninguno de los dos distinguía sus pertenencias. Una vez se había puesto una camiseta demasiada ajustada, por error. Sospechaba que era de Sebastian, pero tampoco le quedaba. Por exigencias del personaje, estaba igual o más musculoso que él. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y el rostro estaba sin afeitar. Eso le recordaba que pronto le tendría que decir adiós a su barba.

—Se me olvidaba, quiero darte esto antes de irme. Cómo te gusta todo del espacio y esas cosas, pensaba que te gustaría —le comentó Seb. 

Era una gorra oscura con el logotipo de la NASA. En efecto le gustaba, pero le recordaba cierto hecho desagradable que prefería enterrar (de momento). Sabía que regresaría de sorpresa y otros surgirían.

—Chris, algo te preocupa.

—No es eso —mintió el mayor —. Es que llamamos mucho la atención…

— ¿Y eso te molesta?

—¡No! —apresuró el rubio. Sebastian se veía dolido y eso le entristecía —. Es sólo que pensaba que querías mantener esto en secreto y estamos llamando mucho la atención.

—Pensaba que ya sabías de qué se trataba todo esto. Lo que más quisiera es presumirte, pero sabes que todavía no puedo hacerlo...

Chris se quedó sin habla unos segundos. Estaba paralizado y las ideas colisionaban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Lo usaré inmediatamente —le prometió, abrazándolo. 

Habría baches, habría obstáculos. Pero el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, pretendía disfrutarlo.


End file.
